


Sweet Dreams

by amante_del_latte



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante_del_latte/pseuds/amante_del_latte
Summary: Leon's trying to wrap his head around his new objective, and maybe trying to wrap his new objective around something else.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ported from tumblr  
> Kinktober '17 - Deep Throat & Masturbation

The chapel wasn’t going to be used at the time, not during lunch. Leon didn’t remember how they had done it, but he and Elliot had slipped out of line and made their way there, meeting up outside the door and slinking inside together. Now they were huddled in a corner, arms hugged around each other. Leon was leaning against the wall and Elliot was leaning into him, their foreheads resting together. Elliot allowed Leon to press soft pecks against his lips, even smiled when he did so. As innocent as their top halves looked, their tangled legs were the opposite.

Elliot was straddled over Leon’s left thigh, grinding against him through both of their pants. Both of them hated the way the inside of the fabric felt against their skin, but they couldn’t afford to risk getting caught with their cocks out together. Leon loved the friction despite the layers between them, and he certainly loved how frustrated it made Elliot to be denied skin-to-skin contact. He hummed against Leon’s lips, eager for more than they were giving each other. After a few more soft kisses and a little whimpering on Elliot’s part, Leon indulged him with a hand down his pants.

A breathy moan left Elliot’s mouth at the contact, and Leon was reluctant to silence him with another kiss. Elliot deepened it, however, his tongue slipping into Leon’s mouth as he rutted against his hand. He whined a bit, his lips buzzing against Leon’s, his thrusts getting sloppier.

“I wanna suck your cock,” Elliot mewled, taking Leon by surprise.

“You sure?” Leon asked him, hardly able to mask the excitement in his voice, but Elliot was already pulling Leon’s hand out of his pants to kneel down.

“I want to, Leon,” Elliot assured him, and Leon’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Elliot looking up at him. He watched Elliot as he rubbed Leon through his pants at first, humming with satisfaction as he felt how hard Leon was. He removed Leon from his pants carefully, giving him a few long strokes before Elliot let him hang in the air in front of his face. Leon let out a long, heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Elliot smirked for a second before he moved to suck him. He stared up at Leon as he opened his mouth, tongue half sticking out, and rose up a bit on his knees to lick his cock.

Leon jolted awake just as Elliot’s tongue was about to hit him, his body feeling like it had fallen against his cot. He stifled a groan; the last thing he wanted to do was wake anyone else up. It was way past lights out - that he could tell. From his cell he had no genuine indication of what the actual time was, but he had a feeling it wasn’t quite close to morning yet.

He realized his dick was hard when he tried to roll over, freeing it from under him. It tented his pants and he quickly tried to obscure it - even if everyone around him was probably asleep, an erection wasn’t something you wanted to publicize, solitary cell or not. Leon replayed his dream in his head, trying to remember if he had moaned or not; another thing he didn’t want overheard. But thinking about his dream made his cock throb, and he clenched a fist in frustration.

He had been having dreams like this ever since he jerked Elliot off at chow time - fuck, maybe even before that. Leon didn’t think he was gay, but his target seemed to have a hypnotizing effect over him. Maybe it was the way he looked, lithe but not petite, a washed-out face offset by heavy, dark eyes. Maybe it was everything Leon knew about his work, everything he had done so far, everything he planned to do. Whiterose was one thing but Mr Robot… seemed like entirely another. And somehow Elliot didn’t seem like that person at all, and the shock of this plagued Leon even to this night, lying in a cot in a prison cell, cock hard over the man he was there to protect.

Feeling like he had no other choice, Leon faced himself towards the wall as quietly as possible. He made sure his scratchy wool blanket was pulled over him before he tugged his bottoms down, just enough to expose his dick and balls. He discretely licked his hand before be brought it down on himself, giving himself a tentative stroke at first. Pleasure shot up his spine at the contact - he was glad he had started cautiously. His dream had made him more aroused than he had anticipated, and he tried to suppress his body’s tremors as he continued to jerk himself.

The image of Elliot on his knees in front of Leon swam back to the front of his mind, making him twitch in his hand. Elliot’s open mouth beckoned him, and he wanted so badly to press his cock against that warm, soft tongue. He would let Elliot take him shallowly at first, maybe just have him lick along the length of his cock, suck on his balls. Just enough to tease Leon, make him really crave being in his mouth. When Leon couldn’t take anymore he would grab a fistful of Elliot’s hair, though not so hard as to hurt him, and encourage Elliot to take his cock deeper. Elliot would oblige, and Leon would moan out at the feeling of the warm, wet hole enveloping him. Leon had to stifle his moan out of his fantasy as he gripped himself harder, his hand speeding up at the thought.

Leon’s cock would glide over Elliot’s tongue as he sucked him, deeper with every couple of thrusts. Elliot would suck harder too, until his cheeks were hollowed out and he was vacuumed around Leon’s dick. There was no doubt in Leon’s mind that he would have a hand at the back of Elliot’s head, gently pushing it forward to fuck his mouth deeper. Eventually Elliot would take the whole thing, his nose flush to Leon’s groin, bottom lip at his balls. Leon would hold him there for a second to feel Elliot’s throat, just until it twitched too hard or Elliot gagged, and then he would let him come all the way back off.

But he would want it again, fuck, he would want it so bad once he tasted it. Tears would prick Elliot’s eyes as he took Leon deep again, a few thrusts and then back all the way, maybe even deeper the second time, the head of his cock pushing into the walls of Elliot’s throat. Leon felt precum dribbling out of the head of his cock and he spread it over himself, wishing it was Elliot’s spit. There would be so much of Elliot’s spit on his cock the next time he pulled all the way out, Leon would be coated in it. Elliot would probably take a second to rest his mouth, stroking Leon, maybe licking his balls again. But Leon would be so close, he was so fucking close. He’d pull at Elliot’s head impatiently even though he knew it wasn’t fair, and Elliot would oblige him one more time.

He would go easy at first again, mostly out of guilt. But he would look down and see Elliot looking back at him – God Leon wanted to see that more than anything, he clenched his eyes shut and stroked himself even faster at the thought. He would see Elliot looking back at him and he would need to see him take the whole thing. He’d fuck into his throat once, twice, three times before Elliot would gag but fuck it wasn’t enough he needed another at least and his hips would jerk forward, they jerked forward in his cot even though Leon didn’t want them to and he would thrust way deeper than he had any other time, maybe the whole first two inches of his cock down Elliot’s throat and he would feel it as it tried to swallow him and fuck he was cumming and fuck yes El swallow my load he would cum he was cumming he wanted to cum down that throat so fucking bad he’d do anything for it.

When Leon’s twitching hips stilled he came back down from his orgasm slowly, his senses defogging. He unclenched his jaw, let the muscles of his legs relax. His eyes had been squeezed shut hard, and he squinted as he tried to open them. It must have been close to morning by then, there was a little light, and Leon could see just how much he came, shot into the wall and pooled on his cot under him. He sighed softly and mopped it up with his blanket as he tucked himself back into his pants. When he was done he rolled over again, dimly hoping he wasn’t obvious about jacking it in his cell, though he wasn’t too worried about anyone fucking with him if they had overheard. In fact, the only thing that worried Leon was the assignment he had been tasked with, because things had suddenly taken an inappropriate turn. He closed his eyes, trying to banish the thought of what would happen if his fantasy actually came true.


End file.
